Φυσικοί Γης
Φυσικοί Physicists thumb|250px|[[ .]] Ακολουθεί κατάλογος των φυσικών. Εισαγωγή Below is a list of famous physicists. Many of these from the 20th and 21st centuries are found on the list of recipients of the Nobel Prize in physics. Κατάλογος A *Ernst Karl Abbe — Germany (1840–1905) *Miguel Alcubierre - Mexico (1964- ) *Derek Abbott — Australia (1960- ) *Marek Artur Abramowicz - Poland (1945- ) *Alexei Alexeyevich Abrikosov — Soviet Union/Russia (1928- ) *Robert Adler — USA (1913-2007) *Stephen L. Adler — USA (1939-) *Zhores Ivanovich Alferov — Russia (1930- ) *Hannes Olof Gösta Alfvén — Sweden (1908–1995) *Jim Al-Khalili — UK (1962- ) *William Allis — USA (1901-1999) *Samuel King Allison — USA (1900-1965) *P.M. van Alphen — Netherlands (1906-1967) *Ralph Asher Alpher — USA (1921–2007) *Luis Walter Alvarez — USA (1911–1988) *Herbert L. Anderson – USA (1914–1988) *André-Marie Ampère — France (1775–1836) *Anders Jonas Ångström — Sweden (1814–1874) *Hans Henrik Andersen — Denmark (1937- ) *Carl David Anderson — USA (1905-1991) *Philip Warren Anderson — USA (1923– ) *Edward Victor Appleton — UK (1892-1965) *François Jean Dominique Arago - France (1786-1853) *Archimedes]] — Syracuse (ca. 287–212 BC) *Manfred von Ardenne — Germany (1907-1997) *Aristarchus ]] — Samos (310 – ca. 230 BC) *Aristotle]] — Athens, Greece (384–322 BC) *Nima Arkani-Hamed — USA (1972- ) *Amedeo Avogadro — Italy (1776-1856) B *Tom Baehr-Jones — USA (1980- ) *Aiyalam Parameswaran Balachandran — India (1938- ) *Johann Jakob Balmer — Switzerland (1825–1898) *John Bardeen — USA (1908–1991) *Charles Glover Barkla — UK (1877-1944) *Boyd Bartlett — USA (1897- ) *Heinz Barwich — Germany (1911-1966) *Laura Maria Caterina Bassi — Italy (1711-1778) *Nikolay Basov — Russia (1922-2001) *Zoltán Lajos Bay — Hungary (1900–1992) *Karl Bechert — Germany (1901-1981) *Karl Becker — Germany (1887-1955) *Henri Becquerel — France (1852–1908) *Johannes Georg Bednorz — Germany (1950- ) *Isaac Beeckman — Netherlands (1588-1637) *John Stewart Bell — UK (1928–1990) *Carl M. Bender — USA *Abraham Bennet — England(1749-1799) *Daniel Bernoulli — Switzerland (1700–1782) *Hans Bethe — Germany, USA (1906–2005) *Homi J. Bhabha — India (1909–1966) *Gerd Binnig — Germany (1947- ) *Jean-Baptiste Biot — France (1774–1862) *Raymond T. Birge — USA (1887–1980) *Vilhelm Bjerknes — Norway (1862–1951) *James Bjorken — USA (1934– ) *Patrick Blackett — UK (1897–1947) *Felix Bloch — Switzerland (1905–1983) *Nicolaas Bloembergen — Netherlands, USA (1920- ) *David Bohm — USA (1917-1992) *Aage Niels Bohr — Denmark (1922– ) *Nikolay Bogolyubov — Soviet Union/Russia (1909–1992) *Niels Bohr — Denmark (1885–1962) *Ludwig Boltzmann — Austria (1844–1906) *Eugene T. Booth – USA (1912–2004) *Max Born — Germany, UK (1882–1970) *Rudjer Josip Boscovich — Dubrovnik (1711–1787) *Jagadish Chandra Bose — India (1858-1937) *Satyendra Nath Bose — India (1894–1974) *Johannes Bosscha — Netherlands (1831-1911) *Walther Bothe — Germany (1891-1957) *Robert Boyle — Ireland, England (1627–1691) *William Henry Bragg]] — UK (1862-1942) *William Lawrence Bragg — Australia (1890-1971) *Walter Houser Brattain — USA (1902-1987) *Karl Ferdinand Braun — Germany (1850-1918) *David Brewster — UK (1781–1868) *Percy Williams Bridgman — USA (1882-1961) *Léon Nicolas Brillouin — France (1889-1969) *Marcel Brillouin — France (1854—1948) *Bertram Brockhouse — Canada (1918-2003) *Louis-Victor de Broglie — France (1892–1987) *Thomas Townsend Brown — USA (1905–1985) *Ernst Brüche — Germany (1900-1985) *Hermann Brück — Germany (1905-2000) *Johannes Martinus Burgers — Netherlands (1895-1981) *W.G. Burgers — Netherlands *Friedrich Burmeister — Germany (1890-1969) *Christophorus Buys Ballot — Netherlands (1817-1890) C *Nicolás Cabrera — Spain (1913–1989) *Fritjof Capra — Austria, USA (1939– ) *Nicolas Léonard Sadi Carnot — France (1796–1832) *David Carroll - USA (1963-) *Brandon Carter — Australia (1942- ) *Hendrik Casimir — Netherlands (1909-2000) *Henry Cavendish — UK (1731–1810) *Alejandro Corichi — Mexico (1967– ) *James Chadwick — UK (1891-1974) *Owen Chamberlain — USA (1920–2006) *Subrahmanyan Chandrasekhar — India, USA (1910–1995) *Georges Charpak — France (1924- ) *Pavel Alekseyevich Cherenkov]] — Imperial Russia, Soviet Union (1904–1990) *Geoffrey Chew]] — USA (1924–) *Ernst Chladni — Germany (1756–1827) *Steven Chu — USA (1948– ) *Giovanni Ciccotti — Italy (1943– ) *Benoît Paul Émile Clapeyron — France (1799-1864) *Rudolf Clausius — Germany (1822–1888) *Jacob Clay — Netherlands (1882-1955) *John Cockcroft — UK (1897-1967) *Claude Cohen-Tannoudji — France (1933- ) *Arthur Compton — USA (1892-1962) *Karl Compton — USA (1887-1954) *Edward Condon — USA (1902-1974) *Leon Cooper — USA (1930- ) *Gaspard-Gustave Coriolis — France (1792-1843) *Allan McLeod Cormack — South Africa, USA (1924-1998) *Eric Allin Cornell — USA (1961- ) *Marie Alfred Cornu — France (1841–1902) *Charles-Augustin de Coulomb — France (1736–1806) *Ernest Courant — USA (1920– ) *Brian Brian Cox — UK (1968- ) *James Cronin — USA (1931- ) *Sir William Crookes *Marie Curie — Poland, France (1867–1934) *Pierre Curie — France (1859–1906) D *Jean le Rond D'Alembert — France (1717–1783) *Gustaf Dalen — Sweden (1869-1937) *Richard Dalitz — UK, USA (1925–2006) *John Dalton — UK (1766–1844) *Charles Galton Darwin — UK (1887–1962) *Paul Davies — Australia (1946– ) *Raymond Davis Jr. — USA (1914-2006) *Clinton Davisson — USA (1881-1958) *Peter Debye (Peter Debije) — Netherlands (1884-1966) *Hans Georg Dehmelt — Germany, USA (1922- ) *Max Delbruck — Germany, USA (1906-1981) *Democritus — Abdera (circa 460–360 BC) *David M. Dennison — USA (1900-1976) *David Deutsch — Israel, UK (1953- ) *James Dewar — UK (1842–1923) *Robbert Dijkgraaf — Netherlands (1960- ) *Savas Dimopoulos - USA *Paul Dirac — UK (1902–1984) *Revaz Dogonadze — Soviet Union, Georgia (1931–1985) *Christian Doppler — Austria (1803–1853) *Henk Dorgelo — Netherlands (1894-1961) *Robert Dopel — Germany (1895-1982) *Friedrich Ernst Dorn — Germany (1848-1916) *Michael R. Douglas — USA (1961–) *Sidney Drell — USA (1926–) *Paul Drude — Germany (1863-1906) *Samuel T. Durrance - USA (1943- ) *Freeman Dyson — UK, USA (1923– ) E *Joseph H. Eberly — USA (1935 — ) *William Eccles — UK (1875–1966) *Carl Eckart — USA (1902-1973) *Sir Arthur Stanley Eddington — UK (1882–1944) *Paul Ehrenfest — Austria-Hungary, Netherlands (1880–1933) *Felix Ehrenhaft — Austria-Hungary, USA (1879–1952) *Manfred Eigen — Germany (1927- ) *Albert Einstein — Germany, Italy, Switzerland, USA (1879–1955) *Arpad Elo — Hungary (1903-1992) *David Enskog — Sweden (1884–1947) *Loránd Eotvos — Austria-Hungary (1848–1919) *Leo Esaki — Japan (1925- ) *Ernest Esclangon — France (1876–1954) *Louis Essen — UK (1908–1997) *Leonhard Euler — Switzerland (1707–1783) *Denis Evans — Australia (1951– ) *Paul Peter Ewald — Germany, USA (1888-1985) *James Alfred Ewing — UK (1855–1935) *Franz S. Exner — Austria (1849-1926) F *Ludvig Faddeev — Russia (1934– ) *Gabriel Daniel Fahrenheit — (1686–1736) *Kazimierz Fajans — Poland, USA (1887-1975) *Michael Faraday — UK (1791–1867) *Eugene Feenberg — USA (1906–1977) *Mitchell Feigenbaum — USA (1944– ) *Gerald Feinberg — USA (1933–192) *Enrico Fermi — Italy (1901–1954) *Albert Fert — France (1938– ) *Herman Feshbach — USA (1917–2000) *Richard Feynman — USA (1918–1988) *Wolfgang Finkelnburg — Germany (1905–1967) *David Finkelstein — USA (1929– ) *Johannes Fischer — Germany (1887– ) *Val Logsdon Fitch — USA (1923– ) *George Francis FitzGerald — Ireland (1851–1901) *Hippolyte Fizeau — France (1819–1896) *Vladimir Aleksandrovich Fock — Imperial Russia, Soviet Union (1898–1974) *Adriaan Fokker — Netherlands (1887–1972) *James David Forbes — UK (1809–1868) *Léon Foucault — France (1819–1868) *Joseph Fourier — France (1768–1830) *Ralph H. Fowler — UK (1889–1944) *William Alfred Fowler — USA (1911–1995) *James Franck — Germany, USA (1882–1964) *Ilya Frank — Soviet Union (1908–1990) *Benjamin Franklin — USA (1706–1790) *Rosalind Franklin — UK (1920–1958) *Walter Franz — Germany (1911–1992) *Joseph Von Fraunhofer — Germany (1787–1826) *Steven Frautschi — USA (1933– ) *Augustin-Jean Fresnel — France (1788–1827) *Peter Freund — USA (1936– ) *Alexander Friedman — Imperial Russia, Soviet Union (1888–1925) *Daniel Friedan — USA *B. Roy Frieden — USA (1936– ) *Jerome Isaac Friedman — USA (1930– ) *Otto Frisch — Austria, UK (1904–1979) *Erwin Fues — Germany (1893–1970) *Harald Fuchs — Germany (1951– ) G *Dennis Gabor — Hungary (1900-1979) *Galileo Galilei — Italy (1564-1642) *Luigi Galvani — Italy (1737–1798) *George Gamow — Russia, USA (1904-1968) *Sylvester James Gates — USA (1950- ) *Carl Friedrich Gauss — Germany (1777-1855) *Joseph Louis Gay-Lussac — France (1778-1850) *Murray Gell-Mann — USA (1929- ) *Pierre-Gilles De Gennes — France (1932-2007) *Howard Georgi — USA (1947- ) *Walter Gerlach — Germany (1889-1979) *Christian Gerthsen — Denmark, Germany (1894-1956) *Riccardo Giacconi — Italy, USA (1931- ) *Ivar Giaever — Norway, USA (1929- ) *Gary Gibbons — UK (1946- ) *Willard Josiah Gibbs — USA (1839-1903) *William Gilbert — England (1544-1603) *Vitaly Lazarevich Ginzburg — Soviet Union/Russia (1916- ) *Donald Arthur Glaser — USA (1926- ) *Sheldon Lee Glashow — USA (1932- ) *G. N. Glasoe – USA (1902– ) *Roy J. Roy Jay Glauber — USA (1925- ) *Karl Glitscher — Germany (1886-1945) *Peter Goddard — UK (1945-) *Marvin Leonard Goldberger — USA (1922–) *Jeffrey Goldstone — UK, USA (1933-) *Lev Gor'kov — USA (1929- ) *Samuel Goudsmit — Netherlands, USA (1902-1978) *Leo Graetz — Germany (1856-1941) *Willem 's Gravesande — Netherlands (1688-1742) *Brian Greene — USA (1963- ) *John Gribbin — UK (1946- ) *David Gross — USA (1941- ) *Frederick Grover — USA (1876-1973) *Peter Grunberg — Germany (1939- ) *Charles Edouard Guillaume — Switzerland (1861-1931) *Feza Gursey — Turkey (1921-1992) *Alan Guth - USA (1947- ) *Martin Gutzwiller — Switzerland (1925- ) H *Rudolf Haag — Germany (1922– ) *Wander Johannes de Haas — Netherlands (1878-1960) *Otto Hahn — Germany (1879-1968) *Edwin Hall — USA (1855–1938) *John Lewis Hall — USA (1934- ) *Viktor Hambardzumyan — Armenia, Russia (1908-1996) *William Rowan Hamilton — Ireland (1805–1865) *Theodor Wolfgang Hänsch — Germany (1941- ) *Peter Andreas Hansen — Denmark (1795–1874) *W.W. Hansen — USA (1909–1949) *Paul Harteck — Germany (1902-1985) *Douglas Hartree — UK (1897–1958) *Friedrich Hasenöhrl — Austria,Hungary (1874-1915) *Stephen Hawking — UK (1942– ) *Ibn al-Haytham — Iraq (965-1039) *Oliver Heaviside — UK (1850–1925) *Werner Karl Heisenberg — Germany (1901–1976) *Walter Heitler — Germany/Ireland (1904-1981) *Hermann von Helmholtz — Germany (1821–1894) *Charles H. Henry — USA (1937- ) *Joseph Henry — USA (1797–1878) *John Herapath — UK (1790–1868) *Carl Hermann — Germany (1898–1961) *Heinrich Rudolf Hertz — Germany (1857–1894) *Karl Herzfeld — Austria, USA (1892-1978) *Victor Francis Hess — Austria, USA (1883–1964) *Mahmoud Hessaby — Iran (1903-1992) *Antony Hewish — UK (1924- ) *Peter Higgs — UK (1929- ) *George William Hill — USA (1838–1914) *Gustave-Adolphe Hirn — France (1815-1890) *Dorothy Crowfoot Hodgkin — England (1910-1994) *Robert Hofstadter — USA (1915-1990) *Gilles Holst — Netherlands (1886-1968) *Helmut Hönl — Germany (1903-1981) *Gerardus 't Hooft — Netherlands (1946– ) *Robert Hooke — England (1635–1703) *John Hopkinson — U.K. (1849-1898) *Johann Baptiste Horvath - Slovakia (1732-1799) *William V. Houston — USA (1900-1968) *Charlotte (nee Riefenstahl) Houtermans — Germany (1899 - ) *Fritz Houtermans — Netherlands/Germany/Austria (1903-1996) *Sir Fred Hoyle — UK (1915–2001) *John H. Hubbell — USA (1925-2007) *Russell Alan Hulse — USA (1950- ) *Friedrich Hund — Germany (1896-1997) *Andrew D. Huxley — U.K. (1966- ) *Christiaan Huygens — Netherlands (1629–1695) I *Nathan Isgur — USA, Canada (1947-2001) *Werner Israel — Canada (1931- ) J *Roman Jackiw — Poland, USA (1939-) *Ali Javan — Iran (1928– ) *Edwin Jaynes — USA (1922–1998) *Sir James Jeans — UK (1877–1946) *Johannes Hans Daniel Jensen — Germany (1907-1973) *Irene Joliot-Curie — France (1897-1956) *Pascual Jordan - Germany (1902-1980) *Brian David Josephson — UK (1940– ) *James Prescott Joule — UK (1818–1889) *Adolfas Jucys — Lithuania (1904–1974) K *Michio Kaku — USA (1947- ) *Heike Kamerlingh Onnes — Netherlands (1853-1926) *Theodor Kaluza — Germany (1885-1954) *William R. Kanne — USA *Pyotr Kapitza — UK, Soviet Union (1894-1984) *Theodore von Kármán — Hungary, USA (1881-1963) *Alfred Kastler — France (1902-1984) *Heinrich Kayser — Germany (1853-1940) *Willem Hendrik Keesom — Netherlands (1876-1956) *Edwin C. Kemble — USA (1889-1984) *Henry Way Kendall — USA (1926-1999) *Johannes Kepler — Germany (1571–1630) *John Kerr — UK (1824–1907) *Wolfgang Ketterle — Germany (1957- ) *Isaak Markovich Khalatnikov — Soviet Union (1919- ) *Abdul Qadeer Khan — Pakistan (1936- ) *Julii Khariton — Soviet Union (1904-1996) *Jack St. Clair Kilby — USA (1923-2005) *Gustav Robert Kirchhoff — Germany (1824–1887) *Jacob Kistemaker — Netherlands (1917- ) *Bruce G. Klappauf — USA (1961- ) *Oskar Klein — Sweden (1894-1977) *Hagen Kleinert — Germany (1941- ) *Klaus von Klitzing — Germany (1943- ) *Jens Martin Knudsen — Denmark (1930–2005) *Martin Knudsen — Denmark (1871-1949) *Arthur Korn — Germany (1870-1945) *Masatoshi Koshiba — Japan (1926- ) *Matthew Koss — USA (1961- ) *Walther Kossel — Germany (1888-1956) *Gabriel Kotliar — USA (1950- ) *Lew Kowarski — France (1907-1979) *Hendrik Kramers — Netherlands (1894-1952) *Adolf Kratzer — Germany (1893- ) *Lawrence Krauss — USA (1954- ) *Herbert Kroemer — Germany (1928– ) *August Krönig — Germany (1822–1879) *Ralph Kronig Germany, USA (1904–1995) *Nikolay Sergeevich Krylov — Soviet Union (1917–1947) *Ryogo Kubo — Japan (1920–1995) *Igor Vasilyevich Kurchatov — Soviet Union (1903–1960) *Behram Kurşunoğlu — Turkey (1922-2003) *Polykarp Kusch Germany (1911-1993) L *Joseph-Louis Lagrange — France (1736–1813) *Willis Lamb - USA (1913-) *Lev Davidovich Landau — Imperial Russia, Soviet Union (1908–1968) *Rolf Landauer — USA (1927-1999) *Kenneth Lane — USA *Paul Langevin — France (1872-1946) *Irving Langmuir — USA (1881-1957) *Max von Laue — Germany (1879–1960) *Robert Betts Laughlin — USA (1950– ) *Ernest Lawrence — USA (1901–1958) *Pyotr Nikolaevich Lebedev — Imperial Russia (1866–1912) *Leon Max Lederman — USA (1922– ) *Benjamin Lee — Korea, USA (1935-1977) *David Lee — USA (1931- ) *Tsung-Dao Lee — China, USA (1926– ) *Anthony James Leggett — UK, USA (1938– ) *Gottfried Wilhelm Leibniz — Germany (1646–1716) *Robert B. Leighton — USA (1919-1997) *Georges Lemaître — Belgium (1894–1966) *Philipp Lenard — Hungary, Germany (1862-1947) *John Lennard-Jones — UK (1894–1954) *John Leslie — UK (1766–1832) *Walter Lewin — Netherlands, USA *Martin Lewis Perl — USA (1927- ) *Robert von Lieben — Austria-Hungary (1878-1913) *Alfred-Marie Liénard — France (1869-1958) *Evgeny Lifshitz — Soviet Union (1915-1985) *David Lindley — USA (1956– ) *Gabriel Jonas Lippmann — France, Luxemburg (1845–1921) *Karl L. Littrow — Austria (1811–1877) *Oliver Lodge — UK (1851-1940) *Maurice Loewy — Austria/France (1833–1907) *Robert K. Logan — USA (1939– ) *Alfred Lee Loomis — USA (1887–1975) *Hendrik Lorentz — Netherlands (1853–1928) *Johann Loschmidt — Germany (1821–1895) *Archibald Low — UK (1888–1956) *Per-Olov Löwdin — Sweden (1916–2000) *Lucretius — Rome (98?–55 BC) *Aleksandr Mikhailovich Lyapunov — Imperial Russia (1857–1918) M *Mozi — China (Around 450BC) *Carolina Henriette Mac Gillavry — Netherlands (1904–1993) *Ernst Mach — Austria-Hungary (1838–1916) *Theodore Maiman — USA (1927–2007) *Ettore Majorana — Italy (1906-1938 presumed dead) *Juan Martín Maldacena — Argentina (1968– ) *Etienne-Louis Malus — France (1775–1812) *Leonid Isaakovich Mandelshtam — Imperial Russia, Soviet Union (1879–1944) *Peter Mansfield — UK (1933– ) *Carlo Marangoni — Italy (1840–1925) *Guglielmo Marconi — Italy (1874–1937) *Henry Margenau — Germany, USA (1901–1977) *William Markowitz — USA (1907–1998) *Robert Marshak — USA (1916–1992) *Walter Marshall — UK (1932–1996) *Harrie Massey — Australia (1908-1983) *John Cromwell Mather — USA (1946– ) *James Clerk Maxwell — UK (1831–1879) *Brian May — UK (1947– ) *Maria Goeppert Mayer — Germany, USA (1906-1972) *Ronald E. McNair — USA (1950–1986) *Simon van der Meer — Netherlands (1925- ) *Fulvio Melia — USA (1956- ) *Macedonio Melloni — Italy (1798–1854) *Lise Meitner — Austria (1878-1968) *Thomas Corwin Mendenhall — USA (1841–1924) *M. G. K. Menon — India (1928– ) *David Merritt — USA *Albert Abraham Michelson — USA (1852–1931) *Stanislav Mikheyev — Russia *Robert Andrews Millikan — USA (1868–1953) *Arthur Milne — UK (1896-1950) *Shiraz Minwalla — India ( - ) *John J. Montgomery — USA (1858-1911) *Jagadeesh Moodera — India, USA (1950– ) *Rudolf Mössbauer — Germany (1929– ) *Henry Moseley — UK (1887–1915) *Nevill Mott — UK (1905–1996) *Ben Roy Mottelson — Denmark, USA (1926- ) *Amédée Mouchez — Spain, France (1821–1892) *José Enrique Moyal — Palestine, France, UK, USA, Australia (1910-1998) *Karl Alexander Müller — Switzerland (1927– ) *Richard A. Muller — USA (1944– ) *Robert S. Mulliken — USA (1896–1986) *Pieter van Musschenbroek — Netherlands (1692-1762) N *Yoichiro Nambu — Japan, USA (1921– ) *Jayant Narlikar — India (1938– ) *Seth Neddermeyer — USA (1907–1988) *Louis Eugène Félix Néel — France (1904–2000) *Yuval Ne'eman — Israel (1925-2006) *Ann Nelson — USA (1958– ) *John von Neumann — Austria-Hungary, USA (1903–1957) *Simon Newcomb — USA (1835–1909) *Sir Isaac Newton — England (1642–1727) *Holger Bech Nielsen — Denmark (1941– ) *Leopoldo Nobili — Italy (1784–1835) *Emmy Noether — Germany (1882–1935) *Lothar Nordheim — Germany (1899–1985) *Gunnar Nordström — Finland (1881–1923) *Johann Gottlieb Nörremberg — Germany (1787–1862) O *Georg Ohm — Germany (1789–1854) *David Olive *Gerard K. O'Neill — USA (1927–1992) *Lars Onsager — Norway (1903–1976) *Robert Oppenheimer — USA (1904–1967) *Lochlainn O'Raifeartaigh — Ireland (1933–2000) *Nicole Oresme — France (1325–1382) *Leonard Salomon Ornstein — Netherlands (1880–1941) *Egon Orowan — Austria-Hungary, USA (1901–1989) *Yuri Orlov — Soviet Union, USA (1924– ) *Douglas Dean Osheroff — USA (1945– ) *Mikhail Vasilievich Ostrogradsky — Russia (1801–1862) *Hans Christian Ørsted — Denmark (1777–1851) P *Thanu Padmanabhan — India (1957- ) *Abraham Pais — Netherlands, USA (1918-2000) *Wolfgang K. H. Panofsky — Germany/USA (1919- ) *Blaise Pascal — France (1623–1662) *John Pasta — USA (1918-1984) *Jogesh Pati — USA (1937- ) *Wolfgang Paul — Germany (1913–1993) *Wolfgang Ernst Pauli — Austria-Hungary (1900–1958) *G. B. Pegram — USA (1876–1958) *Rudolf Peierls — Germany/UK (1907-1995) *Jean Charles Athanase Peltier — France (1785–1845) *Roger Penrose — UK (1931– ) *Arno Allan Penzias — USA (1933– ) *Saul Perlmutter — USA (1959- ) *Jean Baptiste Perrin — France (1870-1942) *Bernhard Philberth — Germany (1927– ) *William Daniel Phillips — USA (1948– ) *Algis Petras Piskarskas — Lithuania (1942– ) *Max Planck — Germany (1858–1947) *Joseph Plateau — Belgium (1801–1883) *Ward Plummer - USA (1940-) *Henri Poincaré — France (1854–1912) *Eric Poisson — Canada ( – ) *Balthasar van der Pol — Netherlands (1889-1959) *Joseph Polchinski — UK (1954–) *Hugh David Politzer — USA (1949– ) *John Polkinghorne — UK (1930– ) *Alexander M. Polyakov - Russia-USA (1945-) *Heraclides Ponticus — Greece (387–312 BC) *Heinz Pose — Germany (1905-1975) *Cecil Frank Powell — UK (1903–1969) *John Henry Poynting — UK (1852–1914) *Juras Požela — Lithuania (1925– ) *Ludwig Prandtl — Germany (1875-1953) *Ilya Prigogine — Belgium (1917-2003) *Aleksandr Prokhorov — Soviet/Russian (1916-2002) *William Prout — UK (1785–1850) *Luigi Puccianti — Italy (1875–1952) *Ivan Pulyuy — Ukraine (1845-1918) *Mihajlo Idvorski Pupin — Serbia/USA (1858-1935) *Edward Mills Purcell — USA (1912-1997) Q *Helen Quinn — USA (1943- ) R *Isidor Isaac Rabi — Austria, USA (1898-1988) *Mark G. Raizen -New York City USA (1955-) *James Rainwater-USA (1917-1986) *Chandrasekhara Venkata Raman — India (1888–1970) *Edward Ramberg — USA (1907-1995) *Carl Ramsauer — Germany (1879-1955) *Norman Foster Ramsey, Jr. — USA (1915- ) *Lisa Randall — USA (1962– ) *Lord Rayleigh — UK (1842–1919) *René Antoine Ferchault de Réaumur — France (1683–1757) *Sidney Redner — Canada, USA (1951- ) *Martin John Rees — UK (1942- ) *Hubert Reeves — Canada (1932– ) *Tullio Regge — Italy (1931–) *Frederick Reines — USA (1918–1998) *Louis Rendu — France (1789–1859) *Osborne Reynolds — UK (1842–1912) *Owen Willans Richardson — UK (1879-1959) *Robert Coleman Richardson — USA (1937- ) *Burton Richter — USA (1931- ) *Charlotte Riefenstahl — Germany (1899- ) *Nikolaus Riehl — Germany (1901-1990) *Karl-Heinrich Riewe — Germany *Walter Ritz — Switzerland (1878-1909) *Étienne-Gaspard Robert — Belgium (1763-1837) *Heinrich Rohrer — Switzerland (1933- ) *Wilhelm Conrad Röntgen — Germany (1845–1923) *Clemens C. J. Roothaan — Netherlands (1918–) *Marshall Rosenbluth — USA (1927–2003) *Carl-Gustav Arvid Rossby — Sweden, USA (1898–1957) *Joseph Rotblat — Poland, UK (1908-2005) *Carlo Rubbia — Italy (1934– ) *Serge Rudaz — Canada, USA (1954– ) *David Ruelle — Belgium, France (1935– ) *Ernst August Friedrich Ruska — Germany (1906–1988) *Ernest Rutherford — New Zealand, UK (1871–1937) *Janne Rydberg — Sweden (1854–1919) *Martin Ryle — UK (1918–1984) S *Mendel Sachs — USA (1927- ) *Georges-Louis le Sage — Switzerland (1724–1803) *Georges Sagnac — France (1869-1926) *Megh Nad Saha — Bengali India (1893-1956) *Gilles Saint-Hilaire — Canada (1948– ) *Andrei Dmitrievich Sakharov — Soviet Union (1929–1989) *Oscar Sala — Brazil (1922– ) *Abdus Salam — Pakistan, UK (1926–1996) *Edwin Ernest Salpeter — Austria, Australia, USA (1924–) *Vikram Sarabhai — India (1919-1971) *Jack Sarfatti — USA (1939– ) *Isidor Sauers — Austria (1948- ) *Felix Savart — France (1791–1841) *Martin Schadt — Switzerland (1938- ) *Arthur Leonard Schawlow — USA (1921-1999) *Joël Scherk — USA (1946-1979) *Otto Scherzer — Germany (1909-1982) *Walter H. Schottky — Germany (1886-1976) *Kees A. Schouhamer Immink — Netherlands (1946- ) *John Robert Schrieffer — USA (1931- ) *Erwin Schrödinger — Austria-Hungary (1887–1961) *Melvin Schwartz — USA (1932-2006) *John Henry Schwarz — USA (1941–) *Karl Schwarzschild — Germany (1876–1916) *Julian Schwinger — USA (1918-1994) *Dennis William Sciama — UK (1926-1999) *Thomas Johann Seebeck — Estonia (1770–1831) *Emilio G. Segrè — USA/Italy (1905–1989) *Nathan Seiberg — USA (1956– ) *Frederick Seitz — USA (1911- ) *Nikolay Semyonov — Russia (1896-1986) *Ashoke Sen — India (1956- ) *Robert Serber — USA (1909-1997) *Roman U. Sexl — Austria (1939-1986) *William Bradford Shockley — USA (1910-1989) *Lev Shubnikov — Russia, Netherlands, Ukraine (1901-1937) *Clifford Shull — USA (1915-2001) *Manne Siegbahn — Sweden (1886-1978) *Kai Siegbahn — Sweden (1918-2007) *Ludwik Silberstein — Poland, Germany, Italy, USA, Canada (1872-1948) *Willem de Sitter — Netherlands (1872-1934) *Francis G. Slack – USA (1897–1985) *John C. Slater — USA (1900-1976) *Louis Slotin — USA (1910-1946) *Alexei Smirnov — Russia, Italy *Lee Smolin — USA (1955- ) *Marian Smoluchowski — Poland (1872-1917) *George Smoot — USA (1945- ) *Willebrord Snel van Royen (Snellius) — Netherlands (1580–1626) *Arnold Sommerfeld — Germany (1868-1951) *Johannes Stark — Germany (1874-1957) *Max Steenbeck — (1901-1981) *Jožef Stefan — Austria-Hungary, Slovenia (1835–1893) *Jack Steinberger — Germany, USA (1921- ) *Karl August von Steinheil — Germany (1801–1870) *Otto Stern — Germany (1888–1969) *Simon Stevin — Belgium, Netherlands (1548–1620) *George Gabriel Stokes — Ireland / UK (1819–1903) *Horst Ludwig Störmer — Germany (1949– ) *Andrew Strominger — USA (1955– ) *Ernst Stueckelberg — Switzerland (1905–1984) *George Sudarshan — India, USA (1931– ) *Oleg Sushkov — Australia-Russia (1950- ) *Leonard Susskind — USA (1940- ) *Joseph Wilson Swan — UK (1828–1914) *Jean Henri van Swinden — Netherlands (1746-1823) *Bertha Swirles — UK (1903–1999) *Leó Szilárd — Austria-Hungary, USA (1898–1964) *Shen Kuo — China (1031 - 1095) T *Igor Yevgenyevich Tamm — Imperial Russia, Soviet Union (1895–1971) *Abraham Haskel Taub — USA (1911–1999) *Geoffrey Ingram Taylor — UK (1886–1975) *Joseph Hooton Taylor, Jr. — USA (1941– ) *Richard Edward Taylor — USA (1929– ) *Max Tegmark — Sweden, USA (1967– ) *Edward Teller — Austria-Hungary, USA (1908–2003) *Nikola Tesla — Serbia/Croatia, USA (1856–1943) *George Paget Thomson — UK (1892–1975) *J. J. Thomson — UK (1856–1940) *William Thomson (Lord Kelvin) — UK (1824–1907) *Charles Thorn — USA *Kip Stephen Thorne — USA (1940– ) *Peter Adolf Thiessen — Germany (1899–1990) *Samuel Chao Chung Ting — USA (1936– ) *Frank J. Tipler — USA (1947– ) *Ernest William Titterton — UK/Australia (1916–1990) *Samuel Tolansky — UK (1907–1973) *Sin-Itiro Tomonaga — Japan (1906–1979) *Evangelista Torricelli — Italy (1608–1647) *Bruno Touschek — Italy (1921–1978) *Charles Townes — USA (1915– ) *John Townsend — UK (1868–1957) *Johann Georg Tralles — Germany (1763–1822) *Sam Treiman — USA (1925–1999) *Paolo Tripodi — Italy (1963– ) *Daniel Chee Tsui — China, USA (1939– ) *John J. Turin — USA (1913–1973) *John Tyndall — UK (1820–1893) *Neil deGrasse Tyson — USA (1958– ) U *George Eugene Uhlenbeck — Netherlands, USA (1900-1988) *Stanislaw Ulam - Poland (1909-1984) *Juris Upatnieks - Latvia, USA (1936- ) V *Léon Van Hove — Belgium (1924–1990) *Sergei Vavilov — Soviet Union (1891–1951) *Evgeny Velikhov — Russia (1935–) *Martinus J. G. Veltman — Netherlands, USA (1931- ) *Gabriele Veneziano — Italy (1942- ) *Giovanni Battista Venturi — Italy (1746–1822) *Émile Verdet — France (1824-1866) *Jenny Darja Vinko — Slovenija (1963- ) *Anatoly Vlasov — Russia (1908–1975) *John Hasbrouck van Vleck — USA (1899–1980) *Woldemar Voigt — Germany (1850-1919) *Burchard de Volder — Netherlands (1643-1709) *Max Volmer — Germany (1885-1965) *Alessandro Volta — Italy (1745–1827) *Wernher Von Braun - Germany (1912-1977) W *Johannes Diderik van der Waals — Netherlands (1837–1923) *Ludwig Waldmann — Germany (1913–1980) *Ernest Walton — Ireland (1903–1995) *Kan-Chang Wang — China (1907–1998) *Aaldert Wapstra — Netherlands (1923–2006) *Gleb Wataghin — Ukraine/Italy/Brazil (1896–1986) *John James Waterston — UK (1811–1883) *James Watt — UK (1736–1819) *Denis Weaire — Ireland (194?- ) *Wilhelm Weber — Germany (1804–1891) *Alvin Weinberg — USA (1915-2006) *Steven Weinberg — USA (1933– ) *Victor Frederick Weisskopf — Austria, USA (1908–2002) *Carl Friedrich von Weizsäcker — Germany (1912-2007) *Heinrich Welker — Germany (1912-1981) *Peter Westervelt — USA (1919-) *Gregor Wentzel — Germany (1898-1978) *John Archibald Wheeler — USA (1911-2008) *Gian-Carlo Wick — Italy (1909-1992) *Emil Wiechert — Prussia (1861-1928) *Carl Wieman — USA (1951- ) *Wilhelm Wien — Germany (1864-1928) *Arthur Wightman — USA (1922– ) *Eugene Wigner — Austria-Hungary/USA (1902–1993) *Frank Wilczek — USA (1951– ) *Charles Thomson Rees Wilson — UK (1869–1959) *Kenneth Geddes Wilson — USA (1936– ) *Robert R. Wilson — USA (1914–2000) *Karl Wirtz — Germany (1910-1994) *Robert Woodrow Wilson — USA (1936– ) *Mark B. Wise — Canada/USA (1953– ) *Edward Witten — USA (1951– ) *Emil Wolf — Czechoslovakia, USA (1922– ) *Lincoln Wolfenstein — USA (1923– ) *Stephen Wolfram — UK (1959– ) *Robert W. Wood — USA (1868–1955) *Chien-Shiung Wu — USA (1912-1997) X * Basilis C. Xanthopoulos — Greece (1951–1990) Y *Rosalyn Yalow — USA (1921- ) *Chen Ning Yang — China (1922– ) *Thomas Young — UK (1773–1829) *Francisco Jose Yndurain — Spain (1940–2008) *Hideki Yukawa — Japan (1907–1981) Z *Jan Zaanen — Netherlands (1957- ) *Anthony Zee — USA *Pieter Zeeman — Netherlands (1865-1943) *Yakov Borisovich Zel'dovich — Russia (1914-1987) *John Zeleny — USA (1872-1951) *Frits Zernike — Netherlands (1888-1960) *Antonino Zichichi — Italy (1929- ) *Karl Zimmer — Germany (1911-1988) *Barton Zwiebach — USA (1954- ) Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία *Φυσικοί Ελλάδας *Φυσικοί Νομπελίστες *Φυσική Βιβλιογραφία * * Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *Pictures of some physicists (mostly 20th century American) are collected in the Emilio Segre Visual Archives *20th century women in physics in the Contributions of 20th Century Women to Physics archive *[ ] *[ ] *